


Line of Sight

by Paperlov3 (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (scandalous as in its not allowed no sexy times here), Also Boos mom is mentioned but isnt a mc, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dystopian society, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Scandalous Kissing, Secret Relationship, Theres a sentence that sounds like vore but I promise its just a metaphor, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Paperlov3
Summary: When it's time to run, Seungkwan allows himself to follow Jihoon into the dark.Inspired by "Line of Sight" by ODESZA and the music video for "Pinwheel" by Seventeen
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Challenge 2: Betrayal





	Line of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> My second time participating in a fic fest and I sat down and wrote this in one go. Thank you so much to the mods for hosting and answering my flood of questions after submitting it. Happy reading everyone~

As Seungkwan stares back at the house he grew up in, he can’t help but think of his mother. Her smiling face, the soft touch of her lips to his forehead when he had a bad dream. How she held him and his sisters close on nights when the streets outside were filled with blood, the screams of the people in the wrong place at the wrong time. She would hum a lullaby, one Seungkwan finds himself repeating now, soft and light like the morning sky.

A light touch on his arm reminds Seungkwan where he is, the circumstances to why he was standing outside of his house, long after curfew, when the lights of the city were watchdogs ready to pounce. His hum fades out as he turns his head to look at the man beside him, matching bags on their backs and a blank expression on Jihoon’s face. He had gotten good at that, Seungkwan muses, steeling his face into nothing at all, like an android who hasn’t been turned on yet. Sometimes, Seungkwan wonders. 

But there’s a heartbeat under the palm on his bicep, racing, adrenaline pumping, nerves no one but Seungkwan will ever know about. He forgets sometimes that Jihoon’s leaving behind his family too, they’re both stepping out of the world they’ve been conditioned to love into unknown darkness that awaits with jaws gaping, ready to swallow them whole. Carefully, Seungkwan moves the hand off of his arm to interlock their fingers instead, raising them up to press a soft kiss to Jihoon’s knuckles.

“Did you say goodbye?”

Jihoon swallows, waits a moment, shakes his head, “Only my brother. He was asleep still, didn’t wake up.” Another pause and the night sky seems to sigh with them, “I didn’t want him to think he could have stopped me.”

Seungkwan nods, completely understanding. When they decided to run away from the Order together, they agreed not to leave anything behind that could raise questions. No notes, no telling family members who could be used later, no formal farewells. They were meant to slip away in the night like the wind: quiet, untraceable. Untrackable.

“I love you.”

Jihoon says it so quietly that Seungkwan almost misses it. Almost. But the confession makes the corners of his lips turn, finally tearing his eyes away from the house to stare at Jihoon instead. Jihoon. His new home. Cupping his face, Seungkwan takes the advantage of pressing a long, slow kiss to his lips, breathing in the tranquility that surrounds them in this stolen moment of time. It’s their first moment of freedom, something unscheduled, out of reach from the Order. The first moment they share as traitors to the world that raised them, the society that would never allow them a word outside of friends.  _ Lovers  _ lay thick on Seungkwan’s tongue, too sticky, too heavy to fall from his lips quite yet. Instead, he’s content to call Jihoon his,  _ his _ . His. 

They break apart soon enough, Jihoon reaching up to stabilize his hold on Seungkwan’s shoulders. When they catch their breath they look at each other again, and they know its time.

“Ready?” Jihoon asks.

“As much as I can be,” Seungkwan whispers back.

And so they go, racing towards the outer wall before tomorrow can catch up with them. There’s not a moment to think, to look, to see what’s going on around them. They just run, hoping that the path they mapped out is still clear of patrols, hoping that the equipment they buried is still hidden next to the wall. Seungkwan clear fences and duck under bridges all on autopilot, concentrating on Jihoon’s breathing to make sure he’s still there. The path to heaven runs through hell, after all, and they have miles to go to freedom. Even when they clear the wall, the outside is unknown, foreign, a different world altogether. But, Seungkwan chances a glance over to Jihoon in a moment of rest they can allow themselves, taking in his features and everything Seungkwan  _ fell in love with _ , it would all be worth it in the end.


End file.
